bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Daxia (Island)
The Isle of Daxia is the primary landmass located within the dome that bears the same name. History Daxia was created by the Great Beings during the construction of the Matoran Universe. The island was chosen by the first members of the Order of Mata Nui, who had existed before the coming of any Toa aside from Helryx, and were former members of the Hand of Artakha. Order installations on Daxia were built stone by stone independently of any Matoran assistance. All of the Order's members had standing orders to return to the island should any of their positions be overrun. It was here that the Toa Mata first walked and plans regarding the universe and Mata Nui were made. The Toa Mata were trained by Hydraxon on their powers and the belief in the Three Virtues on Daxia. This was also the place where plans to deceive Makuta Teridax in bringing about the Toa Metru on Metru Nui were made. Botar teleported the Toa Nuva into Daxia's Power Cradle Chamber following their completion of the Scroll of Preparations for Mata Nui's Awakening. They witnessed Trinuma place the Staff of Artakha into a cradle, as Helryx explained the Staff would then repair damage inflicted by the Great Cataclysm. The Toa Nuva were then taken into another chamber to await their last task. They were greeted by a Matoran, who told them they would be traveling to Artakha, and suddenly, the Toa Nuva and the Matoran were teleported there. and Bohrok.]] Vezon, Roodaka, Spiriah, Takadox, and Carapar were detained in a cell on Daxia to conduct a mission with Brutaka: rescuing Makuta Miserix. Brutaka had returned from Metru Nui where he had captured [[Dweller|''"Dweller"]], who was then imprisoned on Daxia as well. The team departed from the island on a Boat to Stelt. During their mission Botar was killed by Makuta Icarax while dispatching munitions for Brutaka's team. Trinuma, accompanying Botar, delivered the munitions to an island as he retreated to Daxia to inform the Order. Brutaka, Vezon, and Roodaka, on Miserix's back, returned to Daxia. Vezon was imprisoned upon their arrival, whereas Roodaka was transferred to [[The Pit|"The Pit"]]. Brutaka was informed by Helryx that the Order was to initiate their Destiny War against the Brotherhood of Makuta. Axonn was recruited by Krakua and a member of Botar's species who teleported him back to Daxia. Axonn then teamed up with Brutaka to ally the Order with the Skakdi, departing for Zakaz as Miserix left to track down Teridax. Vezon was freed by Trinuma afterward and departed Daxia in a skiff. Vezon was given the assignment of sabotaging Destral's teleportation technology. During this time, Mazeka stormed Daxia, determined to obtain information about Karda Nui from Helryx, downing two guards and avoiding traps along the way. In Helryx's chamber, he met Tobduk, a senior Order of Mata Nui agent. Tobduk told Mazeka that he would give him the information he sought but the Ko-Matoran had to assist him on a mission to kill Makuta Tridax on Destral. Mazeka complied and followed Tobduk to Destral. After Teridax took over the body of the Great Spirit, he leveled the Daxia Fortress using his new found powers over the Matoran Universe, killing many of the Order of Mata Nui's members. He then began using the Energized Protodermis pool on the island to create new Rahkshi. Landscape To an outsider, Daxia would have appeared less attractive then it does to an Order of Mata Nui member. The island was blisteringly hot throughout the year, and had no obvious source of water. However, Daxia had many tiny streams flowing down its' mountains which could turn into underground lakes, and the high temperatures created flora unique to Daxia. One such example was a large type of oil secreting tree that could be found near water. There was also a volcano on Daxia. It was here that Kopaka once tried to retrieve his Kanohi Akaku during his training under Hydraxon. A source of Energized Protodermis exists somewhere on the island as well. Locations Daxia Fortress There was a heavily guarded fortress on the island, containing a central corridor, a great hall about the size of Miserix, a Power Cradle Chamber, prison rooms, places to relax and train, libraries of tablets known to contain ''Rahi Beasts and the Order's atlas, a central well of energy, an armory, an equipment warehouse, and an area where vehicles were stored. There was also a operations center where Helryx would plan located in the center of the fortress, with an escape tunnel built into the wall. The fortress was equipped with the latest technology and weapons and had a self-destruct mechanism in place if the island were to be discovered. All of these locations were destroyed when Makuta Teridax demolished the island. Former Inhabitants *In addition to the Order of Mata Nui's wide variety of members, the island of Daxia also housed some prisoners. The Order of Mata Nui usually sent captives to "The Pit", but after they learned of its' destruction, they began to hold prisoners on the island itself. A list of known prisoners is as follows: **The Piraka (Formerly) **Dweller (Formerly) **Karzahni (Formerly) **Roodaka (Formerly) *Unlike most other islands, Daxia was almost entirely devoid of all Rahi, except for a few native species. The majority of these local creatures were considered highly dangerous, though they usually targeted each other, unless an intruder was present. Most of these species were killed when Teridax destroyed the island. There known Rahi species that used to reside there included: **Shallows Cat (Formerly) **Small, aggressive rainbow-colored fish with needle-sharp teeth (Formerly) Appearances *''Toa Nuva Blog'' (First Appearance) *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' (In a Flashback) *''Federation of Fear'' (Mentioned Only) *''Destiny War'' *''Brothers in Arms'' *''Reign of Shadows'' (Mentioned Only) *''Takanuva's Blog'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: World'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Mideastern Islands Category:Erebus Nuva